


Cuddling Shirtless

by curl-e (curl)



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And a little bit of, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, because i'm a sappy bitch, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curl/pseuds/curl-e
Summary: After a chaotic game of truth or dare, Damien can't get Liam out of his head.





	Cuddling Shirtless

Once again Polly had rounded up all of her friends, but instead of ordering them to a club, as was the usual, they were now in the middle of nowhere, walking on a path that had once been covered in gravel but was now overgrown with weeds.  
The sun was going down, but Amira's hair was sufficiently lighting their way towards a big old mansion.  
It had sounded great when Polly told them about it, but the closer they came the less inviting it appeared.  
"How did you inherit this place again?", Vera asked and grimaced at the decrepit house in front of them.  
There was no window uncracked, no wood panel even, and the entire building seemed to be leaning to one side, threatening to fall over at any moment.  
"The guy who used to live here, uh, well, be dead here, was a ghost like me, and almost like a father to me. Maybe more like an uncle. Who is not really related to me," Polly answered. "He finally ended his unfinished business of attending a wedding between a lesbian mummy and her two kraken girlfriends, so now he's gone and he left me his house!"  
When they reached the porch Polly lifted up the doormat but there was no key. She floated up to search on top of the door frame only to find nothing but dust and cobwebs, and when she poured dirt out of a cracked flowerpot in a last attempt to find the key, Liam asked, "Are you sure he left it to _you_? In a will?"  
Polly rolled her eyes at him. "Uh, yeah? I mean, not in writing but I visited him like, all the time and we even had this fun game where he'd throw stuff at me and yell 'Get out of my house!'," she giggled at the memory. "Still cracks me up- and who else would he leave it to? He didn't know anybody."  
"What about the lesbian mummy and her two k-kraken, uh, wives?" Oz asked.  
Polly clicked her tongue, annoyed with being questioned so much. "He wasn't invited, he just wanted to see it." Giving up her search for a key she simply phased through the door and opened it from the inside. "Come in! Mi casa es su casa but not really!", she said in a cheerful tone and gestured for everyone to enter.  
"So we're trespassing," Liam concluded.  
Damien bumped shoulders with Liam in passing. "Unclench, nobody's here."

Scott began sniffing the air audibly when he set foot into the foyer, eyes jumping around as he tried to decide which scent to follow first.  
Miranda's lips were curled in disgust at the layers of dust covering nearly everything and she avoided touching anything. This was probably not what she had expected when Polly told them she had inherited a mansion.  
"Question," Amira began as she shot little flames at the candles on the big chandelier hanging above them - because nobody trusted Damien with that task. "If you enter a house, does it automatically become haunted?"  
"That's like, really offensive," Polly lectured her.  
Amira raised her hands in defense. "Sorry."  
"It's okay," Polly said. "But it's like, I can say it but you can't, you know."

"I take it there is nothing of.. actual value in here?", Vera asked, inspecing a faded and crumbling painting hanging at the bottom of the large stairwell ascending on one side. "Not even a secret stash under a mattress or something?"  
Polly glanced over her shoulder at Vera. "Uh, if I knew that it wouldn't be secret."  
Vera thought for a moment and asked, "Just out of curiosity, where's the master bedroom?"  
"Up the stairs, all the way to the left," Polly responded. "But don't fall asleep, the party hasn't even started yet!".

They all spread out to explore the house, but the only one who found something interesting was Scott, who had discovered an entire human skeleton in a closet and was happily gnawing on a bone when they all joined up in the living room.

"Polly, don't take this the wrong way.." Vera began when she took a seat on the dusty couch, "..but this place is a dump."  
Polly drew her lips into a pout. "You're just jealous. All it needs is some color and a few houseplants here and there!"  
Damien's eyes lit up. "I've got an idea! Let's burn it down!", he said and quickly added, "So that we can rebuild it, of course... But first, let's burn it down!"  
"We can't burn it down!", Liam protested. "It's true vintage. Doesn't get any more authentic than that."  
"What, didn't you already get enough brown pictures for your Instagram?", Damien asked with an eye-roll. He had checked Liam's Instagram page a couple of times, but he didn't really understand the point of it. There weren't even any shirtless selfies.  
Polly cut in before Liam could respond. "If you set my house on fire I will haunt your ass for the rest of eternity," she threatened.

Miranda stepped between them. "Please, people, this pathetic excuse for a house on a tiny plot of land is hardly worth fighting over." She clasped her hands together as she had an idea. "How about we play a game?"  
"Yeeess," Polly agreed. "I say we play some good ol' truth or dare."  
Everyone started forming a circle, except for Liam, who only rolled his eyes. "A group of young adults playing truth or dare. How original."  
Damien huffed. "Spare me your hipster bullshit and try actually enjoying yourself for once."  
With a hand on her hip, Polly said, "Yeah, and we kinda need it for the plot."  
"What plot?", asked Brian, but was ignored by everyone.  
Liam's expression brightened with newfound interest. "Oh, how meta."  
Damien pushed him towards the others before he could change his mind again, and they all sat down on the floor.

Raising her hand, Vicky announced, "I'll start!" She let her eyes wander around the circle and stopped at Scott. "Scott, truth or dare?"  
"Uhm, usually I pick dare, but today I feel like being a little more original," Scott said, winking very obviously at Liam, who just looked at him with a deadpan expression. "Truth," Scott decided.  
Vicky thought for a moment. "Oh! I got it!" She took a deep breath. "Who's a good boy?"  
Scott ducked slightly as his eyes widened and he started wagging his tail. "Who?"  
"Who's a good boy?", Vicky repeated more enthusiastically.  
"Me? Is it me?!", Scott asked as if he couldn't take the suspense any longer.  
Vicky threw her arms in the air. "Yes!"  
Scott let out a howl of excitement, wagging his tail furiously now.  
"That's not how this works," Liam remarked.  
Ignoring him, Miranda said, "Scott, it's your turn now!"  
Scott narrowed his eyes to concentrate really hard. "Hmmmmmm.. I choose... Vicky!"  
"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to pick someone else," Liam commented again.  
Damien nudged him with his elbow. "Shush, they're being original," he said, fully aware that it was bullshit. He just wanted to tease Liam.  
"Dare!" Vicky said, paying no attention to Liam.  
Without having to think about it, Scott decided, "I dare you to give me lots of belly rubs!"  
With a grin Vicky started rubbing Scott's belly vigorously, making his fur stand up and sending sparks flying into the air.  
Scott was giggling at the static passing through his body and was thumping his foot on the floor rapidly.

Liam was about to say more but Damien was faster. "My turn!", he called. "Polly, I dare you to flash your boobs!"  
"Okay!", Polly replied and pulled up her shirt without hesitation.  
Amira gave her an impressed nod. "Girl, those are amazing. You're not even wearing a bra!"  
"Perk of being a ghost," Polly said with a smirk. "These ladies don't fall victim to gravity."  
"You didn't even ask truth or dare!", Liam protested, becoming more and more frustrated because nobody was listening to him.  
"Ugh, stop being such a stick-in-the-mud," Polly complained. "I thought you wanted something different." She didn't wait for Liam to answer and pointed at Damien. "I dare _you_ to suck Liam's dick!"  
"What?!", Liam blurted out, cheeks flushing. "Why me?"  
Damien wasn't sure if he should find it endearing or be offended by his reaction.  
Polly sighed with annoyance. "Uh, you're welcome. Don't think I haven't noticed you staring at Damien's butt. I was just trying to help you. Besides, you're seriously cramping my style right now and I think you could use it."  
At first, Damien was surprised, but then he looked at Liam with a mischievous smirk. Liam opened his mouth to object but no words came out.  
Vera was watching them with a hint of amusement. "Aren't you supposed to dare each other to do things you weren't gonna do at some point tonight anyway?"

"Come on," Damien urged playfully as he pulled Liam to his feet. "Or do you want to get punished for not doing a dare?"  
"We didn't even agree on a punishment!", Liam retorted. "You're killing me."  
"I wish!", Polly said and shoved them both towards the living room door. "Have fun!"

 

The door was slammed in their faces and Liam turned around with a dumbfounded look, still trying to process how the fuck he ended up in this situation. "I can't believe you're on board with this."  
Damien shrugged. "What can I say, I love dick. Are you saying you don't want this face between your legs?" He pointed at himself and put on his best flirty smile.  
Liam pursed his lips and averted his gaze in an attempt to hide his bright pink cheeks.  
"Oh shit! You _were_ checking me out!", Damien said with a wide grin. "I thought Polly was just fucking with you!" Now he was _really_ excited. "Alright, let's find that master bedroom, shall we?"  
He started climbing up the stairs, but Liam seemed reluctant to follow.  
Trying not to let his disappointment show, Damien glanced over his shoulder. "We don't _have_ to do this. You know there aren't actually any consequences if we don't," he said. He was always down for a treat, but not if the other party wasn't into it. Although he didn't understand why Liam had been looking at his ass if he didn't want a piece of it.  
Liam's eyes jumped around. "No, yeah, but rules are rules, right? Just because no-one else is following them doesn't mean that we shouldn't either. And Polly chose me so I, uh, I think- and I'm not opposed to the idea-"  
Damien turned around and cut him off impatiently. "Dude, just say yes or no." Looking to the side he braced himself for a rejection.  
"Yes," Liam said and Damien turned his head back to him, eyebrows raised in surprise.  
He noticed the blush on Liam's cheeks and met his gaze. "Great!", he responded, with a grin returning to his face.

There was no light in the rest of the house, so Damien ignited a small flame in his hand.  
"Don't you have that bat thing where you scream to know where things are?", he asked as he opened the door to what he assumed to be the bedroom.  
"No," Liam responded, clearly not pleased with the insinuation. "Besides, do you want me to just start screaming?"  
Damien smirked at him. "Oh, not yet."  
"Okay, I walked right into that one," Liam said, rolling his eyes. 

Inside the room, there were sheets lying on the floor, which had probably been covering the furniture and pulled off by Vera during her quest to find treasure.  
"That'll make for some romantic lighting," Damien said and walked over to the dusty fireplace. "I wanna be able to see your sex face." He tried to sound nonchalant, but he was starting to get nervous. Probably because Liam seemed very hard to please.  
"We don't have any firewood," Liam responded matter-of-factly.  
"Duh, hellfire doesn't need wood." He placed the flame from his hand in the fireplace, accidentally causing it to grow way too big at first so that it almost reached the wooden floor, and he hoped Liam would just think that he had meant to do that.

When he stood up and turned around he found that Liam hadn't moved. "You should get comfortable," he said with a flirty undertone. Taking Liam's hand, he pulled him not towards the bed but the old armchair by the fireplace.  
Liam complied, keeping eye-contact. His expression was uncertain, almost timid, but for a moment Damien wondered if he was being hypnotized. He didn't even know if that was a vampire thing. Besides, he was going to do Liam's bidding anyway.

With a gentle push, he made Liam sit down before getting on his knees before him.  
He put a hand on Liam's thigh, causing him to tense up noticeably. "Relax," he said softly as he moved both hands to Liam's belt buckle. "Are you sure?"  
Liam averted his gaze and nodded.  
Smirking, Damien said, "I'm gonna make you really enjoy yourself."

He undid Liam's pants, pleased to find that he was already growing hard.  
Eager to start, Damien grabbed his dick, but stopped again. He put his free hand onto the bare skin on Liam's hip. "Dude, you're really cold," he remarked.  
Liam seemed to struggle to get his voice to work properly as the hand around his cock was probably distracting him. "I'm undead, what did you expect?"  
"I don't know, you're my first vampire," Damien replied with a shrug.  
"And I'm not _that_ cold," Liam added. "You're just really hot."  
With a cocky smirk, Damien looked up at him.  
Liam's expression was a mix of annoyance and embarrassment. "That's not what I-ah.."  
Damien shut him up by taking the tip of his cock into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. He felt Liam getting harder in his hand and gave a few pumps, teasing the tip with quick licks.  
Starting at the base, he dragged his tongue along the entire underside of the shaft, his mouth watering in anticipation.  
He shot a glance at Liam, who had his eyes closed and brows crinkled ever so slightly, and the sight made his pants grow tighter.  
When Damien took his dick in fully, a moan escaped Liam's throat and he covered his mouth to keep himself from making more noise.  
Releasing his dick with a smack, Damien reached out to pull Liam's hand away. "I wanna hear if I'm doing it right."  
Liam let out a shaky breath, only to draw in air sharply when Damien started sucking on him again.

Slowly, Damien bobbed his head up and down, trying to get in as much of Liam as he could, and Liam's quiet moans were turning him on more and more.  
After giving another few long licks, he mumbled, "You taste really good." That might have been an embarrassing thing to say, but he was having too much fun to care. "I bet you shower, like, every day."  
"And you don't?", Liam asked and looked down at him.  
Damien took advantage of their brief eye-contact and lapped his tongue against the tip to see Liam's reaction.  
Liam closed his eyes again, lips curling with arousal.  
Content, Damien continued.

After a short while, he picked up the pace, interrupting occasionally to run his tongue around the tip and licking off precum.  
He couldn't take it any longer and undid his own pants to jerk himself off while his moans were muffled by Liam's cock.

"Damien, I'm close," Liam said quietly, and just the sound of him saying his name was almost enough to tip Damien over the edge.  
In response, he bobbed his head as fast as he could until Liam was groaning loudly and he felt cold cum sliding down his throat.  
He swallowed greedily, licking up every last drop, before grabbing the sheet that had been covering the chair when he reached his own climax. Polly probably wouldn't mind.  
After a few deep breaths, he pulled himself up on the armrests and leaned forward to kiss Liam, giving him a taste of himself.  
Liam tensed up slightly in surprise at first but then kissed him back, pushing his tongue against Damien's.  
They separated with a smack, but Damien stayed close and looked Liam in the eyes.  
Still out of breath, he said, "I want you to fuck me."  
Liam's eyes widened. "Wh- right now?"  
Damien chuckled and took a step back as he zipped up his pants. "Nah, sometime." He glanced at Liam with a raised eyebrow. "What do you say?"  
Just like the kiss, this proposal was a spur of the moment decision. Initially, Damien didn't think that more would come of this, but now he was curious to find out what it was like to sleep with Liam.  
Liam averted his eyes, still dazed from his orgasm. "Uh, yeah, sure."  
"Great," Damien replied with a grin. He turned towards the door. "You coming?"  
Leaning his head back, Liam mumbled, "Just give me a minute."

 

Weeks went by and Damien began to wonder if Liam actually wanted to have sex or if he had just said yes because he was woozy after cumming.  
In fact, Liam was kind of giving him the cold shoulder. They usually only hung out when some of their other friends were around, but now it seemed like Liam was intentionally trying to ignore Damien. 

"I just don't understand," Damien complained to Polly one day at lunch. "You'd think we would've fucked by now."  
Polly was only half listening. She had been moping for days because it turned out she couldn't keep the house after all. "Maybe you just sucked and he's too polite to tell you."  
"Uh, I'm pretty sure I was amazing. You should've seen his face," Damien retorted, feeling his chest tighten as he recalled said face.  
Polly raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you so hung up on him anyway? Honestly, he doesn't really look like he's much fun in bed."  
Normally, Damien would agree with her, but he had a feeling sex with Liam would be amazing. At least judging by the one or two wet dreams he'd had that made him hump his mattress.  
"Well, he's got a great dick," Damien said because he didn't know how else to argue against her.  
"Okay, TMI," Polly said. "How 'bout we go out tonight and get you some? You look like you need it. And I totally need to get drunk after the week I've had."  
"But I don't just want to sleep with _anyone_ this time," Damien replied with a frown.  
Polly's eyes widened. "Oh. My. God. You totally have a crush on him!"  
Damien blushed. "Wh- Do not!" He crossed his arms. "He's just... He said he'd fuck me and I don't think it's nice of him to leave me hanging."  
Polly looked at him with a smug grin. "Sure, boo."

 

That day after class, Damien decided to confront him about it.  
Just when Liam was done stuffing books into his locker Damien threw an arm around his shoulders. "Heeey, Liam, pal, buddy!"  
Liam flinched but didn't try to get away, which Damien took as a good sign.  
"Remember when I sucked your dick and I said I want you to fuck me and you said yes?", he asked with no regard for other students potentially overhearing them.  
Liam swallowed dryly. "Yes."  
A smirk formed on Damien's lips when he noticed the blush on Liam's cheeks. He leaned closer to his ear and all but purred, "I haven't changed my mind and I'm free tonight." Polly was cappable to get hammered on her own.  
Liam took a deep breath. "Okay."  
"Really? Great!", Damien replied with a wide grin.  
"But," Liam continued, causing Damien to deflate a little, "it's gonna be a one-time thing, okay? I'm not really into this whole friends-with-benefits shtick."  
Drawing his eyebrows together Damien responded, "Pff, whatever. As long as we're boning." He'd just have to make this one time count. "Your place is fine right? I would invite you to my place but my dads are home and everything is on fire."  
"Sure," Liam said with a hint of a smile that made Damien even more excited.  
"Sweet! See you tonight, then," he cooed with a wink before letting go of Liam.

 

Liam's room was pretty much what Damien had expected; lots of books, walls full of artsy polaroids and posters of obscure bands and movies, blinds shut - probably permanently. The only thing that stuck out to him was a pair of fuzzy crocs, and he couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of mental gymnastics it must've taken Liam to convince himself that he could wear them.

Damien took off his jacket and threw it over the desk chair before turning to Liam, who was slowly walking towards him.  
He licked his lips as his eyes jumped to Liam's mouth and he couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of kissing him.  
A few steps away, Liam stopped and looked at him with uncertainty. "..Do you want a drink or something?"  
Ignoring the question, Damien closed the gap between them and grabbed him by the suspenders to pull him in for a kiss.  
Liam gave a surprised humm but relaxed quickly and reciprocated the gesture.

As he was pushing his tongue into Liam's mouth, his hands wandered up to Liam's neck, pulling him even closer, while Liam placed his hands loosely on Damien's hips.  
The warmth building up in Damien's belly soon made him want more. He started to fumble with the buttons on Liam's shirt, but got frustrated quickly when he couldn't keep kissing Liam and blindly undo his shirt at the same time.  
He pulled back with a slight frown. "Why the hell did you think wearing a button-down shirt was a good idea?", he grumbled.  
"I didn't want to compromise my outfit," Liam responded as if it was the most obvious thing. "And I didn't expect you to be _this_ impatient."  
"Have you met me?", Damien retorted, still struggling with the buttons.  
"Sorry for giving you too much credit," Liam said with a sarcastic undertone.  
Damien huffed and dug his fingers into the fabric. "I'll pay you back for the shirt."  
Liam stopped him at the last second. "No! I'll do it, I'll do it! Geez." He peeled Damien's hands off of him and started to open the buttons as quickly as he could.  
Meanwhile Damien pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor.

As soon as Liam's chest was completely bare, Damien slipped his hands under the fabric and slid the shirt off of him, along with the suspenders, before kissing him again.  
To his surprise, Liam was the first to open his pants, making him smile against Liam's lips, and he took it as an invitation to shove his hand inside.  
Leaning his forehead against Damien's shoulder, Liam let him stroke his dick through the cloth of his underwear, growing hard under his touch.  
Liam's breathing intensified and he held on to Damien's upper arms for stability.

Damien pushed Liam backward gently to bring some space between them, but the beautiful blush on Liam's cheeks caught his eye for a moment before he finally took off his own pants.  
They got rid of the rest of their clothes while stumbling over to the bed, where Damien lay down on his back, waiting with a semi-hard cock for Liam to climb on top of him.  
Liam followed shortly, running a hand over Damien's chest as he crawled up to him, but took a brief break to put his glasses on the bedside table.  
"Can you even see how hot I am?", Damien asked in a sulky tone.  
Liam hesitated. "..They're fake." He let his eyes wander over Damien's body and added, "I can see just fine."  
Damien blinked at him, not sure if he should be impressed or annoyed.  
He sat up, only to reach behind Liam's head and pull him down so that Liam ended up lying half on top of him.  
Liam kissed the corner of Damien's mouth and started tracing kisses down the side of his neck, occasionally grazing his fangs over his skin.  
Damien could feel Liam's hard cock against his hip as he was slowly grinding back and forth for more friction, and the fact that Liam was so turned on by him made him only grow harder.

Still kissing the crook of Damien's neck, Liam reached down to stroke his dick, making his mouth fall open with a sigh.  
Damien wanted to get fucked hard, yet here Liam was, all slow and gentle.  
He rolled his head to the side to be closer to Liam's ear. "Fuck me," he whispered with a pleading undertone.  
In response, Liam kissed him again, passionately shoving his tongue in deep, and Damien couldn't help but close his eyes and revel in his taste and cool breath.  
When Liam pulled away, Damien lifted his head to follow him for a moment, longing for more.

As he watched Liam grab a bottle of lube from the bedside table, he could feel his stomach tingle at the prospect of having him inside of him soon.  
Sitting back, Liam squirted a bit of lube onto his fingers and Damien pulled up his knees and spread his legs to give Liam better access to his ass.  
Liam started caressing his entrance with one hand and grazed over his inner thigh to his dick and balls with the other.  
"What are you waiting for?", Damien asked and looked up to find Liam in no apparent rush, even though he was rock hard as well.  
He thought he saw the hint of a smirk on Liam's face, but he dropped his head back onto the pillow when Liam pressed harder against his entrance and finally slid a finger in, eliciting a stifled moan from Damien.  
"More," was all he managed to get out, and he rolled his hips in an attempt to get Liam's finger deeper inside.  
Liam moved his finger in and out slowly a couple of times before adding another, and another, occasionally stroking over Damien's dick and causing it to twitch with arousal.

Liam pulled his fingers out. "Ready?", he asked in a low voice while Damien was already going crazy with impatience.  
"Yes!", Damien replied without missing a beat.  
Liam reached for the lube again to slick up his cock, and Damien turned around to get on all fours in front of him. "Just fuck me already."  
Carefully Liam moved his tail out of the way and placed his cock at the entrance of Damien’s hole. Damien braced himself for the incoming pleasure, curling his fingers into the sheets to anchor himself.  
Liam gently pushed forward until the head of his cock was inside and moved around lightly for a bit so Damien could get used to it, before grabbing him by the hips and entering completely.  
A cry got stuck in Damien's throat and he burrowed his face into the pillow, it muffling his moans as Liam began rocking back and forth slowly.  
Damien arched his back, trying to find the ideal position for Liam to hit his sweet spot, his moaning becoming increasingly louder as Liam picked up the pace.  
"Harder," Damien whimpered, his voice almost betraying him, and Liam complied.  
As Liam was thrusting into him harder and harder, he groaned with lust and lost himself in the feeling and Liam's scent on the pillow.  
Behind him, Liam was moaning as well, jerking his hips back and forth faster and faster. "I'm close."  
"Just keep going," Damien replied, almost losing his mind at the thought of being filled with Liam's cum.  
He grabbed his cock when he felt himself on the verge of orgasm and stroked himself until he reached his climax, moaning loudly to let Liam know how good he was feeling.  
A small yelp escaped his throat at the sudden cold sensation of Liam's cum, and Liam gave a few final pushes before bending over and leaning his head against Damien's back, both panting heavily.

Damien tried to savor the feeling of Liam's cock inside of him before Liam pulled it out way too soon.  
Still catching his breath, Damien dropped onto his side and gave Liam a dazed smile.  
Liam had a faint blush on his cheeks and was looking down pensively. "I'm gonna take a shower," he mumbled, not giving Damien another look as he climbed off the bed and left the room.  
Damien looked after him in confusion. He hadn't expected Liam to be much of an after sex cuddler, but he was still surprised to be cast aside like that.

 

Damien lay sprawled out on the bed, still butt-naked, and staring at the ceiling.  
The sex had been even better than he had expected, even if it was pretty vanilla, and he didn't understand why Liam didn't want to do it again.  
Had he not enjoyed it nearly as much as Damien did? By the way he was taking his time he did seem like he was pretty into it though.  
Turning his head to the side, Damien smelled the pillow again and sighed as he realized that he didn't want to leave, didn't want to go back and pretend it hadn't meant something to him.

He didn't know how long he had been lying there when Liam came back into the room with a towel around his hips, his hair down and still damp.  
When Liam saw Damien on his bed he flinched a little. "I thought you would be gone by now."  
With a frown Damien propped himself up on his elbows. "Can't get rid of me fast enough, can you?", he grumbled.  
"No, I just didn't think you'd stay longer than you needed to," Liam replied and walked over to his wardrobe on the other side of the bedroom.  
Damien sat up to watch Liam, staring at his back as he picked out fresh clothes. "You're the one who wants to leave it at that one time. I could go for round two." He tried to make it sound flirty, but as soon as he said it he knew he had failed miserably. It was just a weak attempt at downplaying the fact that this rejection was bothering him way too much.  
Liam glanced over his shoulder. "Stop. I _told_ you this was gonna be a one-time thing." He turned back to his clothes and mumbled, "I should have never agreed to this in the first place."  
"Gee, sorry it was so terrible!", Damien shot back and climbed out of the bed to collect his clothes. "I'll have you know there's a whole lotta people who would kill for a second time with me!"  
"I know! And I don't wanna be one of them!", Liam retorted without looking at him. A little more quietly but still unmistakably agitated he added, "I'm just not the type to have meaningless sex."

Damien froze as he was pulling his briefs over his hips. His shoulders dropped and he stared at Liam. "It wasn't meaningless to me!" He shook his head and bent down to pick up his shirt. "But I get it. I thought we had something there but clearly, I was wrong. Message received."  
He was unable to look at Liam anymore, he just wanted to get out of there.  
Slowly, Liam turned around, eyes widened slightly and mouth open in shock. It took him a few moments just to choke out a single word. "..Really?"  
Damien stuck his head through his shirt. "Look, if you're not into me, that's fine, but you don't need to rub it in." He already felt stupid enough for even having this dumb crush, the last thing he needed was to be mocked for it.  
"No, no, I didn't mean it like that!", Liam responded. He hesitated, biting his bottom lip. "I.. I only agreed because I thought it was the only way I'd ever get to be with you."  
With one leg in his pants, Damien looked up. "What?"  
Liam averted his eyes and pulled up his shoulders. "You always talk about how much kinky sex you have. I thought you weren't interested in anything else.. let alone me."  
"Just because I like sluttin' it up doesn't mean I can't fall in love!", Damien blurted out and immediately closed his mouth with a clack. His cheeks flushed as he pulled up his pants. "..I guess I went about this the wrong way," he began before Liam had the chance to. "I'm good at sex, all the rest.. not so much."  
A soft smile formed on Liam's lips. "I'm sorry for not being honest.. and for jumping to conclusions."

"So?", Damien asked after a moment of awkward silence. "What do we do now?"  
"Well, for starters.. we could go on a date?", Liam suggested, glancing up at Damien with a shy smile.  
"Kinda mainstream, don't you think?", Damien teased.  
Liam rolled his eyes, but his smile was giving him away. "Oh, shut up."  
"A date sounds great," Damien assured him. "But I meant right now," he said as he walked towards him, coming to a halt only inches away.  
He took Liam's face into his hands and pressed a kiss onto his lips.  
Liam let out a sigh and tilted his head as he slowly put his hands on Damien's sides.  
When they separated Liam had a dizzy smile on his face. "This works," he mumbled and leaned in again with his mouth opened slightly.  
Damien did the same and gently pushed his tongue between Liam's lips. He lowered one hand, grazing his fingers over Liam's chest and stomach, and slipped his thumb under the towel to give it a light tug. "How about round two now?", he asked between kisses.  
Liam pulled back to look at him. "I just took a shower."  
"Don't worry, I can help you take another one later," Damien responded with a smirk.  
Liam snorted quietly and kissed him again. "Alright," he said as they dove back into the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Sunlost for beta reading!
> 
> and thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> hmu on tumblr @see--jane--rest

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanart of Curl-e's really good fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190805) by [Cili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cili/pseuds/Cili)




End file.
